dimension itinérante
by BlueCuzILikeIt
Summary: A little fun was all they asked for, having had an ever lasting boring life ,but they surely did not expect this! Follow Sara and jasmine on their adventures to miraculous LB.
1. Chapter 1

At school

Currently at school the two trudged towards the exist school finally over. when they were past the exist the two sighed in happiness,they felt like they were getting out of a prison instead of a school, facing each other the dkuo grinned and suddenly one of them started running. Sara is her name, sara is a dark brown haired girl with hair that reaches past her shoulders by a bit with honey colored eyes "race you there!" The other one rolled her eyes but smiled and started running none the less, her name is jasmine,jasmine has a chestnut hair that reached her upper back and dark brown eyes, the fourteen year old duo raced back to Sara's house planning to have a sleep over there, Sara cheered while jasmine buffed "cheater" she hissed they entered the house greeted her parents and to her room, of course Sara kicked her sister out, don't get me wrong it's a love-hate relationship.

For the past two hours they were on the computer, they were watching miraculous ladybug,while wearing pj, the episode finished so Sara tried to play the next episode but it won't start "...it won't work.." Sara stated "Guess we have to go on another web.. "Jasmine declared sara started to browse when she found an interesting looking web she wanted to inform jasmine on the web when she noticed her holding a weird looking substance "what's that" sara asked "that's what I made in science" jasmine exclaimed holding it up until coco, Sara's cat crept and knocked the liquid out of her hands into the computer just as sara clicked the link suddenly, black. That's all they could see for a second though because the next one it was full of color

Then the found themselves in an alley, too confused to register what just happened the two observed each other to see if they were okay, if the other was fine,just a couple of scratchs that's all, they slowly got and peeked out alley they saw a crowed buzzing and everything is just so...different from there hometown like the atmosphere, the looks of the city, sara heard jasmines voice hitch and she looked at her, jasmine had her eyes wide and her shaky finger pointing at something, sara followed her finger to find

Eiffel tower...

Hmmm it's really pretty!

Wait...THE EIFFEL TOWER!?

WHAT IS THE FREAKING EIFFEL TOWER DOING HERE?!

wait!, don't tell me, sara and jasmine gazed at each other, one second they were staring the next "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY FREAKING GODDDDD WERE IN PARIS!?" JASMINE ahem sorry jasmine shrieked "HOW IN THE HOLY HELL DID WE GET TO PARIS?!" Sara shrieked back-

Wait!

"Hello? my name is..." Sara said slowly and was surprised when she wasn't speaking her native language instead she was speaking French and somehow she understands what she saying same goes for jasmine "maybe we're in a dream, and this isn't real" sara denied "yeah that's the only logical explanation, or maybe I went to Paris with you then lost my memory then sleepwalked here" jasmine theorized, so they pinched each other really hard and screamed "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO PINCH ME THAT HARD!" Jasmine screeched "SAME WITH YOU!" Sara argued back "oookay, calm down" jasmine advised "no, you calm down!" Sara sneered, but shut up as jasmine glared at her "let's calm down and see where we are?" Jasmine took out her phone from her pocket, 'of course she has her phone it's her freaking BAE!' Sara thought "so right now we're in Paris" jasmine stated the obvious "oh really I didn't notice!" Sara replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes jasmine checked her contact and saw that everything was erased "what!, who erased it!? " sara peeked over jasmine's shoulder "maybe someone hacked it?" Sara suggested "but who would-nevermind I guess that's not whats important, what's important that's we're fine and that we have hope-" jasmine was interpreted by a scream of terror, the duo two looked at each other wide eyed, they ran out of the alley just in time to see a girl she has pale skin, light purple-gray eyes, and her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts.

She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features 5 white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees(the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). She has a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom.

"I was just talking ABOUT HOPE!" "Sheee looks familiar!" Sara pondered, "I know, but for now I think we should run, because by the looks on her face shes about to blast us!" Jasmine gulped, they started running down the street in their pj bet you 50$ that you forgot that their wearing pjs they did too, anyway as they run they, due to stuff happening like cars almost crushing them buildings almost falling on them slipping on ice, and that concludes our story of how the duo got sapreated, jasmine saw this coming so she told sara to meet at the park, nearby the alley when all of this stopped, anyway

Sara who happened to be running, glanced over her shoulders, and slowed down when there seems to be no signs of danger she came to a complete stop 'that girl... I'm pretty sure I saw her before... And I saw a blur of red and black on the roofs as I was running I should go to the park' sara thought, as she strolled back to the park, she thought about how this whole situation feels familiar like they are in Paris, with a villain attacking it and something about that blur of red and black-wait!,the color drained from her faces she gasped.

Jasmine on the other hand hasn't got all that luck for SOME reason the villain was following her "WHY ARE YOU CHEASING ME!? " jasmine accused "I DONT LIKE YOU!" "WHAT?! I HEAVNT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" "SO?!" "SO YOU SHOU-never mind this is useless!" jasmine grumbled she rounded a corner losing her in the process, jasmine waited till she was sure that parasol girl isn't nearby to sigh in relief 'what in the holy hell is happening?!,first we got to Paris in a blink of an eye then we got attacked and almost killed by an evil weather girl with magical powers-wait Paris?...evil weather girl?...that sounds familiar, finally realization sank in as she echoed her thoughts and said

"We're in miraculous ladybug... "


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting back at the park the duo ran to each other "WE ARE IN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the two blurted "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!,WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?" Jasmine yelled "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Sara said "WE HAVE BEEN YELLING A LOT TODAY!" Jasmine admitted "I KNOW IM SURPRISED OUR VOICE HAVNT Gone yet!" Sara agreed turning down her voice "but no seriously what do we do? " jasmine frankly speaking she was a little terrified but she hid it well, sara too but not that much sara considered this to be a chance to get out of that boring ever lasting life and get a new exciting one with more or less unexpected events and she is bit happy that she can finally maybe juuuussssst maybe kill Chloe or at the vary least make her less of a brat, suddenly "oh! We can go to master fu maybe he knows what to do!" jasmine gasped," true, but we don't even know where master fu lives" just now did the duo notice their wearing pj "maybe we should solve this problem first " sara suggested "yeah your right" jasmine agreed, they sat on the bench and thought, "see, we could dance" jasmine looked at sara in disbelief "dance no no no!" "Well I don't see you with a better idea!" Jasmine buffed but agreed.

They stood on the side glancing at each other nervously, both took a deep breath and smiled wide and started dancing but they kept bumping and each tried to steal the spotlight, this and that happened till it turned to an argument one pulling the hair the other trying to bite and scratch, they noticed people laughing at their little 'show' the two grinned and continued to pretend their fighting.

By the Time their done they were exhausted but at least they had enough money to buy for clothes and a cheap hotel, people of Paris are generous, anyway they went to a store bought clothes and necessary things and went to find a motel.

Finally finding a free motel to stay in until they found a job, the two settled in, by now it was night time they would wake up Early in order to find a job that would hire 14 year old girls.

Waking up early the two did their morning routine and set off to find a Job, after looking for quite some time the two found a job at the 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie', they walked up to Sabrina in the front and asked for the job "oh I'm sorry but we need only one person" Sabrina informed the girls, jasmine waved her hands back and forth and said "oh no it's okay!" She pushed sara a bit "call me when your done,okay?" Jasmine was already out the door waving goodbye sara looked confused for a second "so whan will I start? " sara questioned "whenever you like, you can start now if you like" "yes please!" Sara said she was introduced to Tom and taught what to do.

Jasmine was strolling around till she found a job poster for the agreste(?) Family as a personal assistance, jasmine thought about it and decided to apply, she asked for directions for the agreste household still quite surprised how she can speak French, as she marched there, reaching there in no time she pushed the bell, a camera suddenly appearing in her face questioning what her business is here "I came to apply for the job" the gate opened jasmine glanced at it and back at the camera attempting to thank the woman, to find the camera gone, shrugging jasmine entered the house.

Sara is exhausted, it hasn't been two hours yet and she's already This exhausted, don't get me wrong Sabrina and Tom are kind people but that doesn't mean they will go easy on you so sara is no expectation, they are working her to the bone, and now the dough song won't get out of her head!,it's annoying! And quite catchy! ,she Is in charge of the cashier, but their teaching her how to bake and make pastries, and then will she be working in the kitchen.

The mansion is amazing! The show doesn't do it any justice! But there isn't that feeling you get when you enter a home, it's the feeling you get when you enter a hotel it's cold, lonely... Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the mansion "are you the one who applied for the job?" Gabriel standing at the top of the stairs addressed jasmine, Gabriel is tall with combed back light blond hair and blue eyes.

He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red and white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring "well do you see anyone else.." jasmine muttered "what was that?" "I said yes sir!" Jasmine panicked, Gabriel told jasmine to follow him as he walked through the mansion "as you might know we are in need of an assistant for my son-" jasmine walks halted as she interrupted Gabriel "wait your son!?" Gabriel glared at her and said "yes my son" jasmine lowers her head in shame and sounded a word of apologize "as I was saying I need an assistant for my son because our assistant can not handle both our schedule at the same time" Gabriel explained as they reached his office he sat down behind the desk and gestured for jasmine to sit down she sat down as he asked if she has any experience "yes sir" she wasn't Lying she did mange her younger brothers time and herself, that counts...Doesn't it? "But arent you fourteen year old? " Gabriel said "yes but thats considered unfair, just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I can't work or achieve things, take example of your son he's fourteen yet he's a model and practices fencing and has meny achievements" Gabriel raised an eyebrow then suddenly started to write on the papers and sign them, jasmine awkwardly sat there pondering on whether to leave or stay when Gabriel suddenly said "you got the job you will start tomorrow, nathalie-my assistant- will train you,you may leave" jasmine almost jumped from joy but composed herself and thanked him and left, once out the door jasmine fist bumped the air and left with a skip in her steps.

sara happened to finish work for today and was exiting the bakery, waving goodbye to the good couple she ran towards the motel, the opposite way marinette and alya was coming from.

ah, the frustration

anyway both reaching the hotel the two meet at the door they quickly got in and started talking in the same time but calmed down and started to talk like normal human beings not that any of this situation is normal, but you know, "it's still amazing how we can speak in french! " jasmine said "I know!" sara agreed, they went out the balcony and looked down at the pool shimmering in the moonlight "do you think we will be able to go home...?" sara questioned "I... honestly don't know but the worst thing to do in this situation is lose hope" jasmine admitted. they continued to stare at the stars now for a couple of seconds and decided to go to sleep they will have to work tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

"what do we do!? we don't have enough money to stay another night!" "I know! " panicking they paced around the room, well jasmine paced around and then sat down every 5min Sara just sat on the bed hugging her knees, suddenly jasmine stopped and whipped her head towards Sara "wait, didn't you have your bag when we got here? " Sara nodded and untangled her hands from her knees she leaned back and grabbed her bag and emptied it content on jasmines bed 'why my bed?!' Jasmine almost said but held it in,the bag has a wallet gum two earphones a paper and a pen lip gloss waifi her phone and lastly a charger "why do you have your bag with you? And why do you have a pen and a paper? " "because it's brand new" "...sooo...?" "so I wanted to use it because I was grounded and I couldn't use it"okay and the paper and pen?" "That... I don't know?.. I just bring them with me" "okay...? " jasmine hesitated shook her head the said "okay since we have money we will have to go to the bank to turn the money to euro so you have 1100 roller which in French money equals=…1009,89 euro right? " "yup" Sara cheered popping the 'p' feeling proud about the amount of money shes got "okay then we will the save money and buy an apartment we have to be careful now this isn't just a kids show we can get hurt and/or die and we have to get adrien and marinette together my ship WILL sail! Oh and it seems I can still browse things on miraculous ladybug that will help alot!" Jasmine blabbered on and on till she noticed that Sara fell asleep and glanced at the time she couldn't blame Sara she was blabbering and it was an exciting but an exhausting day she decided to go to sleep.

Next morning

Jasmine woke up feeling all yuckey and horrible motels bed were not the bast but they were something, deciding a bath would be wonderful right now so she want and took and bath, Sara woke up after 5 min feeling the same as jasmine except with an aching back she headed to the bathroom to hear humming "jasmine can you hurry up I wanna take a bath too!" The humming stopped and jasmines voice rose "oh you can wait I just got in let me enjoy my shower will you! " jasmine grumbled "well someones grumpy this morning! " Sara gurmbled back and went to make some food she glanced at the clock 8:32 and wondered 'isn't jasmine going to be late to her work? ' then smiled evily and whispered "jasmine your going to be late... " but of course there was no response ,her shift started at 10:15 so she still had time on her hand but jasmine on the other hand..."oh well" Sara shrugged and proceeded to make some eggs, as she finished making them jasmine came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock and then at the eggs then whipped her head back to the clock In alarm and speed to their room came back dressed properly, they went shopping yesterday after they met at the hotel ,she grabbed some water and dashed out of the room Sara laughing hard at her and ate her eggs.

After finishing her eggs and getting dressed, Sara locked the door and went to the bakery, today is going to be exhausting as she walked the began to slow down, as she started thinking, will they be able to get home someday? Will they be safe? Will they be able find master fu? Will they're famil worry? Of course they will be worried! But what if they call the police and what will they do if they got back they will ask where they were!

And her mom..

Oh God her mom..

The devil in disguise..

Sara shivered at the thought of her mom, as she reached the bakery, she greeted Tom and Sabrina and want behind the cashier she was pretty good at history and maths so she know most of how this things work. Today started boisterous people just rushing in and out trying to get croissants and coffee or tea, so Sara was a little stressed but fortunately it went by with a couple of rude people in a rush-but it want and it was time to switch with Sabrina so Sara could help Tom in the kitchen and learn to make pastries

And once again the dough song.

*sigh*

Anyway currently they are making 'ÉCLAIR'

To make 'ECLAIR' you will need

You will need

1/2 cup butter

1 cup water

1 cup all-purpose flour

1/4 teaspoon salt

4 eggs

1 (5 ounce) package instant vanilla pudding mix

2 1/2 cups cold milk

1 cup heavy cream

1/4 cup confectioners' sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

2 (1 ounce) squares semisweet chocolate

2 tablespoons butter

1 cup confectioners' sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

3 tablespoons hot water

(1) Preheat oven to 450 degrees F (230 degrees C). Grease a cookie sheet.

(2) In a medium saucepan, combine 1/2 cup butter and 1 cup water. Bring to a boil, stirring until butter melts completely. Reduce heat to low, and add flour and salt. Stir vigorously until mixture leaves the sides of the pan and begins to form a stiff ball. Remove from heat. Add eggs, one at a time, beating well to incorporate completely after each addition. With a spoon or a pastry bag fitted with a No. 10, or larger, tip, spoon or pipe dough onto cookie sheet in 1 1/2 x 4 inch strips.

(3) Bake 15 minutes in the preheated oven, then reduce heat to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C) and bake 20 minutes more, until hollow sounding when lightly tapped on the bottom. Cool completely on a wire rack.

(4) For the filling, combine pudding mix and milk in medium bowl according to package directions. In a separate bowl, beat the cream with an electric mixer until soft peaks form. Beat in 1/4 cup confectioners' sugar and 1 teaspoon vanilla. Fold whipped cream into pudding. Cut tops off of cooled pastry shells with a sharp knife. Fill shells with pudding mixture and replace tops.

(5) For the icing, melt the chocolate and 2 tablespoons butter in a medium saucepan over low heat. Stir in 1 cup confectioners' sugar and 1 teaspoon vanilla. Stir in hot water, one tablespoon at a time, until icing is smooth and has reached desired consistency. Remove from heat, cool slightly, and drizzle over filled eclairs. Refrigerate until serving.

And that's it, that's how you make 'eclairs' they made the next patch-with different pastries of course.

After running out of the apartment jasmine quickly reached the agraste mansion but not before asking for directions and they sure took their time in telling her where it is, 'can't he see that I was in a hurry?!' Is what she thought she gritted her teeth and entered the mansion, after receiving a glare from Gabriel, she was introduced to Nathalie

Nathalie stands at a normal adult height, and her eyes are blue. Her hair is black and pulled back into a bun, and the hair on the right side of her head is dyed red.

On her face, Nathalie has light purple eye shadow and glasses with black and red striped temples. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black high heel shoes. She also has round, creamy white earrings, "hello you must be jasmine, from today I will train you to mange adrien's schedule perfectly and its your responsibility to make sure he attends his class and appointments and that he doesn't get late" nathalie announced raising her glasses over her nose bridge with a finger making the light reflect and shadow her eyes 'is that even possible?! I thought that happened in anime! ' jasmine wondered as they gilded through the halls she was giving jasmine a tour around the house but honestly she wasn't remembering anything the house is a FREAKING MAZE everything is the same and I mean EVERYTHING! for example that pot is here so this is where I go to go to here... Wait wasn't that the same pot?... ARE WE GOING IN A CIRCLE?!...THERE IT IS AGAIN OH MY GOD!...EVERYTHING IS THE SAME!...I THINK IM GETTING POTPHOBIA!..AND MAYBE SAMEPHOBIA!

Finally the closed the shop Tom and Sabrina were kind enough to give pastries to her she was currently sitting on a bench looking at the sky till she heard a meow behind she turned and found a cute kitten licking it paws "aww look it you, what a cutie! " Sara slowly approached as not to alarm him the cat was cautious and almost scratched her but Sara knew how to handle this and tamed him she has experience with cats.. And scratches too suddenly the cat hissed but not at her but at something behind her Sara froze and turned slowly come face to face with a giant flying bubble with adults in there! "The bubbler... " sara gasped and got up shes got to get to safety! But then she heard a kid cry and turned to her to see her clutching her skirt and crying out 'mommy!' With a driveless car heading towards her it seems the driver got out but the brakes are busted so the car just slides down the road, Sara dashed towards just barely able to push her and herself over.

'Sorry but I have other planes then to die today!'

Sara groaned as she got up, she had hurt her back when she want flying, she looked at the little girl in her arms, checking if she crushed the little girl "ar-oh my god my back!-you okay?" Sara croaked "I'm fine b-but my parents are up there! " the little girl cried pointing towards the sky and sara even though she knows what's there looked up the sky is full of adults screaming for help, looking back at the girl sara was about to say something when a voice said "hey! ,why are you crying!? adults are gone you're free now, bro!" Bubbler cheered sara instructed the girl to run and was about run but not before letting out a couple of words "adults maybe annoying sometimes but they care! If they didn't why waste energy and money and try to raise us? They could just throw us out in the gutters but they didn't so you better appreciate it!" Okay so maybe that wasnt a few words so what?, sara looked back ahead about to sprint when she got caught in a bubble 'tch, I should've ran away instead of giving a speech she heard slow clapping "wow, nice speech really!...but you're wrong we don't need adults we can raise ourself just fine!" He insisted and started walking away

Except the bubble is following

"Wha-where are you taking me?!" Sara squeaked ,the bubbler didn't even glance at her and said "today is my bros b-day party" like that gone explain anything fortunately sara understood "adriens huh...?"

The tour finished (thank God) and adrien just got home and passed jasmine looking upset 'oh that must of happend! ' jasmine thought looking at adriens door, but this settle it

They are in miraculous ladybug

Unless that's just a cosplay then if so that's one hell of cosplay! (Or one hell of a Butler *wink wink*) going back to the door, jasmine headed out when she saw all of marinettes and adrien classmates and the bubbler

There Sara saw jasmine and ran over to her after the bubbler released her "jas!" "Sara! Are you okay!?" "Yeah I'm fine! " when music started to play and everyone started dancing when bubbler started glaring at them, jasmine poked Sara shoulder and pointed at the roof across from bubblers DJ and ladybug stood there in all her glory and spots "what should we do now?" Jasmine questioned "dance?" Sara offered "really? Dance?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow "yeah we could dance for a bit and watch ladybug and chat noir fight! I mean don't you want to see that?! Just imagine how many people would DIE to be in our place right now, WE are seeing the magic happening in front of our eyes! Like how amazing is that?!" Sara gushed on "fine! Fine okay",suddenly the music turned to a slow dance, sara and jasmine glanced at each other knowingly and looked back at the center of the dance floor (?) To see Chloe and adrien slow dancing and Chloe trying to kiss him, "yuck!" sara and jasmine shuddered pretending to puke (sorry if any person ships chloeXadrien feels offended) and suddenly the music changed once again turning to fast one and jasmine tugged a confused sara to the gate "hey! What w-" "SHH!" As they peeked through they saw as ladybug detransformed(?) And simply saying it..

..it was amazing!

The colors and everything is just amazing!

'I'm really going to love it here! ' both thought


	4. Chapter 4

Still staring at marinette in awe the two didn't notice when she finished talking to her kwami and turned to them, but her gasp brought them back to reality and they quickly tried to hide

Keyword 'tried'

But because they turned and moved too fast their feets got tangled and they fell backwards gracefully and by gracefully I mean they fell on their butts ,anyway they scrambled back up and faced marinette jasmine scratching the nape of her neck nervously while sara was jumping up and down joyfully, because think about it they will help marinette keep her secret and become close-not as close as alya and marinette but somewhere near that-and also they will go through lots of adventure and all of that she's so excited!

Now shall we take a peek at merinettes thoughts?

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Thats it my job as ladybug is over I have failed I failed chat I failed mamn and papa I have failed alya I HAVE FAILED PARIS! I knew I shouldn't have accepted this I should have given it to alya she will make a better ladybug then me!' and so on till her thoughts was interrupted by Sara jumping up and down excitedly 'OH MY GOD MARINETTE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!' She thought "OH MY GOD MARINETTE ITS YOU! ITS REALLY YOU!" "W-what? Wait, How do you know my name?!" "She work in your parents bakery! And they talked about you and showed her a photo! " "oh! Really! I think my parents told me about a new employee" Marinette said "hope they didn't see me! hope they didn't see me!" Marinette said under her breath "dont worry marinette we won't tell anybody! " jasmine assured "oh my God!" Marinette gasped "it's okay we are from another world after all! And in our world you just a kids show! "sara explained "W-what!?" Giving Sara a smack on the head jasmine chuckled nervously saying "she's just kidding! Hehe!" "Oh God.. Promise... Promise me you won't tell anyone..." Marinette said "promise! " Sara and jasmine said In unison with their hands to their hearts marinette exhaled "okay...i don't know if you'd tell on me..But I know my parents won't hire someone until they are sure of them" jasmine raised her hand "actually I don't work at your parents bakery only Sara, I work at the agreste mansion" jasmine said "what!?" Marionettes head snapped towards jasmine 'wait maybe it was a bad idea to tell her' "YOU WORK THERE!?" she clutched jasmines shoulders "WHAT DOES ADRIEN WEAR? WHAT DOES HE EAT FOR BREAKFAST? WHAT DOES HE SMELL LIKE? -properly flowers and sunshine-WHAT KIND OF SHAMPOO DOES HE USE!? -his hair looks so soft and fluffy-" "OKAY STOP! " jasmine interrupted Marinette and rubbed her shoulders to cease the pain since with every question marinette asked her clutch got harder and harder-she is ladybug afterall- "look I only started yesterday and I haven't met adrien yet since the bubbl-wait..."

"THE BUBBLER! "

Jasmine and marinette shouted totally forgotting about him while Sara nipped on a cookie and offered the duo marinette took it and thanked putting it in her bag for her kwami to eat while jasmine stared at Sara "w-when did you get that cookie? and thanks!" Jasmine questioned and was about to take the cookie when Sara stuffed it in her mouth "never mind this cookie is delicious! What did they use? And I had it in my purse from work!" "Uhh... Okay?" Jasmine wasn't sure what to say at the moment, going back into the party they saw marinette talking to alya "...wow alyas really beautiful!. " jasmine breathed "yeah!" "I don't know why but I have this bad feeling in my stomach.." jasmine said "me too don't maybe it's has to do with the bubbler? don't you remember anything?" Sara said "hm I'm not sure.." Marinette is following alya inside the house when something clicked and sara looked around urgently then turned to jasmine "jas go call marinette!" Jasmine seemed confused " Ivan " jasmine understood and quickly went inside to get marinette and bumped into alya "a-ah sorry!" "No it okay I wasn't looking where I was going" alya reasoned while jasmine stared at her "...your pretty" alya seemed Shocked as she blinked at jasmine trying to process what jasmine said "i-i mean I need to go! Bye!" And so she sprinted to where marinette was and alya looked at her going chuckling "hehe she reminds me of marinette when she's facing adrien"

Meanwhile~

After jasmine went inside sara quickly spotted the bubbles which wasn't very hard to find, the flashy clothes gave him away he was walking to Ivan sara quickly and with out thinking said "Hey bubbler wanna dance?" She mentally smacked herself what was she thinking? Well she wasn't actually thinking when she said that "huh? You wanna dance then dance with someone else I have some stuff to do" sara walked over to him "don't be so stiff loosen up come on what would become of the world if the dj and party planner Isn't having fun?" She dragged him to the dance floor 'come on jas! what is taking you so long?! I asked you to call marinette not to take over the world!'

Back to jasmine~

Jasmine got to marinette and saw her writing on a piece of sticky paper "marinette!" "GAHH!" Marintte jumped and looked at jasmine, fear written all over her face though vanished (markiplier) when she saw who it was "oh it just you phew..." Jasmine wondered for a second if marinette actually remembered her name or if she even told her in the first place but quickly-almost as quickly as she thought-the thought disappear bringing back the adrenaline of the situation "never mind that! Iva-i mean one of the people in party was in danger! It's not the time to be writing a letter!" Tikki got out of marinettes purse and agreed, urging marinette to transform. Jokingly she thought 'I kinda wish she was my owner she has some sense of responsibility' marinette transformed and went on her way, jasmine sighed feeling the wight lifting off her shoulders, she walked slowly 'ladybug and chat will handle the rest.. ',reaching the gate leading to The front yard she saw the door slamming open and Adrian rushing inside the noise from outside getting louder then calming down, she peeked and saw Adrian, plagg got out of his breast pocket "I was a real on this one" jasmine looked at him sadly poor guy only wanted to have a party and have fun! But because of his dad... "Plagg CLAW OUT!" And this time jasmine watched the magic happen on her own and she was awe struck, truth be told she always liked chat more the ladybug she liked his character his pun how fun he can be all in all she like him more,and she doesnt understand why people don't appreciate him as much and only think of him as a sidekick, she didn't realize it but adrien already transformed, and so when she stomped her foot out of frustration, he had heard it with his super hearing ,caming to check it out, and so when jasmine saw chat coming over she panicked and ran away just as chat peeked he didn't see her though, he shrugged ran out to the font yard.


	5. one-shot-apology-for-not-updating-im-so

After the evilustor incident, chat wanted to check on marinette, so he transformed, and took off to her house.

Marintette or the other hand was thinking about a new design, "ugh! I just can't feel it!" she twirled on her chair, then looked at the ceiling. Specifically Adrian's photos, she sighed dreamily, "he's so cute.. " she smiled, "I wonder when I will confess?... Probably never" when the word crush crossed her mind, she thought of Nathaneel, she felt really bad she couldn't return his feelings, but her heart was already taken, she made this clear to him and rejected him, although it was the right thing to do. She still felt bad, and even felt a little depressed about it, though that qui — marinettes shoulder tensed as she heard a soft thump, she mentally thanked God for being ladybug or else, there wouldn't have been a way she could've heard that, she quickly got up, and glanced at the balcony window as she searched for a defense item, she stopped for a second, "should I turn to ladybug?..." She shook her head and continued to look, 'aha!' She looked at the window, determined. She unlocked the window, and waited for the person to come in, and In they came, with her eyes closed and a battle cry. Marionette charged in. "AHHHH!" the person swiftly dodged, She charged in once more. "M—MARIENTTE!" "you dirty bulgar! I won't let you steal anything!" "Burglar?—hey! Wait marionette it's me" marinatte stopped for a second, "adrian?" Chats heart did a backflip 'she figured me out?!' "Wait that's not possible why would Adrian come in through my window?" Chat sighed in relief, "Chat is that you?" "Yes it's me princess" marinette dropped the Triple-flail - triple-flail?! "Princess why do you have such a dangerous thing?!" Chat almost hissed at the item, "huh? Oh for defense of course" she said from her spot on the floor, her eyes red "from people like you!" She stood up abruptly, "what are you doing here?! I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you" she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. "Meowoch, princess very harsh, your cat in shining jumpsuit just came here to check on you" he stood on one knee with his hand out, marinette rolled her eyes, "thanks but 'my cat' in shining jumpsuit just gave me a heart attack!" She pouted, "oh and that pun was terrible" chat clutched his heart, as if in pain, "really princess, you're too harsh," "No, really what do you want chat?" "What? Can't I just check on my princess?" Chat grinned, as he crossed his legs. marionette raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Okay okay, I came here because I was bored" "chat, my house is not the amusement park you know?" marinette sighed, "but princess—!" Chat whined, "fine fine" 'why do I have to put up with this?' "What do you want to do?" "Talk" he said, "what's the fun in that?" Marinette cocked her head.

And they talked and talked until marinette fell asleep, chat smiled at her peaceful sleeping face, kissed her forehead, wished her a goodnight, and then went out the window. Making sure to avoid stepping Triple-flail, and shivered as he thought how it would feel if he did. That would definitely be worse then stepping on a Lego piece, as he skipped from roof to roof, he remembered the one time. A very rare one too, when his father bought him a gift, Legos, (i just passed by a Lego shop XD) of course he had been so happy he thanked his father, and immediately went to play with them, as he emptied them into the ground some got to the door, so when his — shoeless —father came to see how he was. He stepped on one, and he hollered out of pain, and said some curse words too much for the innocent little Adrian to hear. And his fathers face turned red from both pain and embarrassment. And he declared that from this day on, Lego are NOT ALLOWED Into the house. Adrian whined and stated that it can't hurt THAT much, so he — as if to prove his point — deliberately stepped on a Lego, and yelped in pain and jumped around holding onto his foot, as his fathers laugh boomed, and from that day, legos weren't allowed into the house anymore, a decision made by the two. Chat giggled as he reminisced that time.


End file.
